digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon: The Movie
|director=Mamoru Hosoda Minoru Hosoda Shigeyasu Yamauchi |producer=Seki Hiromi Yasushi Mitsui Terri-Lei O'Malley Makoto Shibazaki Tan Takaiwa Teruo Tamamura Tsutomu Tomari Makoto Toriyama Makoto Yamashina |writer=Reiko Yoshida, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |starring=Lara Jill Miller, Joshua Seth, Bob Glouberman, Brian Donovan |music=Udi Harpaz Amotz Plessner |cinematography=Shigeru Ando |editing=Gary Friedman Douglas Purgason |distributor= |country= |released=(USA) October 6, 2000 |runtime=88 Minutes |language= |budget= 5.5 million |amg_id=214068 |imdb_id=0259974 |followed_by=''Revenge of Diaboromon'' }} Digimon: The Movie is the first Digimon film to be released in the North American market. Released in October 2000, it is an adaptation of the first three Japanese films, , Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, and the two-part film, Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals. The three originally-separate movies were rewritten to link them into a single, cohesive plot in order to make them suitable for North American cinema release, which resulted in removing over forty minutes of screentime present in the originals. Plot Digimon Adventure The first story focused on Tai and Kari Kamiya four years before their adventure in the Digital World. It shows their first encounter with Digimon and what happened to them (as well as the other children) when they participated in their first Digimon battle after raising a quickly growing . In the story, a young Kari sees an egg on the computer screen in their house, which turns out to be a Digi-Egg, which later hatched into . Kari claims that Willis receives his own Digi-Egg at this point. Botamon later digivolves into Koromon and then , who then goes out and unintentionally destroys a good part of the neighborhood with Kari riding on his back. A second Digi-Egg appears in the sky to reveal an evil Digimon, . Agumon then Digivolves to but isn't strong enough to beat Parrotmon and is knocked out. Tai grabs Kari's whistle and wakes up Greymon, who defeats the Parrotmon and then they both disappear back to the Digital World. Our War Game! Izzy Izumi discovers a virus on the internet infecting a Digi-Egg. At the same time, Tai is trying to apologize to Sora Takenouchi for getting her a hairclip for her birthday in an e-mail. Izzy arrives at Tai's house out of breath, telling Tai about the newly-hatched Digimon. Tai and Izzy use Tai's dad's computer to monitor the Digimon until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World. He sends and to help stop the corrupted Digimon. They put up a good fight until digivolves to and defeats them. Tai tries furiously to contact and alert the rest of the DigiDestined and ends up getting only Matt Ishida and his brother T.K. Takaishi who are at their grandma's in the country. They find a computer in a barber shop and upload and onto the net. Infermon Digivolves to after Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve to and but then they slow down because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Tai and Izzy, including an apology from Willis and a spam e-mail from Infermon himself. Tai slaps the computer and freezes it leaving WarGreymon frozen and defeated. When Izzy discovers this, he reprimands Tai for it, causing him to confess to what happened with Sora. Diaboromon then starts multiplying and sets up a timer for 10 minutes as he forces to launch two nuclear s: one headed for Colorado, the other for Tai's neighborhood. WarGreymon wakes up and he and MetalGarurumon race to defeat Diaboromon, only to find over a million copies of him. Every single copy opens fire and blasts them until they lie defeated. Tai and Matt mysteriously enter their computers and talk to their Digimon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to , who easily defeats all but the original Diaboromon. At one minute to go, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit, but then Izzy forwards him the e-mails, slowing him like it did to the other Digimon. At the very last second, Omnimon stabs Diaboromon through the head, stopping the timer for the detonator on the ICBMs, and Diaboromon is destroyed. However, the virus tracks down Willis and infects . Hurricane Touchdown This part features the characters in the second season and Willis is the main character. T.K. and Kari are in New York City taking a picture but are having trouble then Kari senses something. The attention turns to Willis and Terriermon, who engages in a battle with , who keeps telling Willis to "go back," and loses. Willis and Terriermon journey to Colorado while Kari e-mails Davis Motomiya to inform him of Willis. After taking planes and taxis, they end up meeting Willis in a truck while Kari and T.K. literally get derailed by Endigomon, who says "don't interfere," just like Diaboromon. Willis tries to get Davis, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida a lift on a pizza truck to his house. The ride leaves without Willis and Davis, who encounter Endigomon which leads to a battle between him, and , Terriermon's Champion form. Before anyone is defeated, Endigomon disappears, repeating his cryptic message, "go back." Left without a ride, Veemon armor digivolves to , and Davis and Willis meet up with Yolei and Cody who told Davis that Kari And T.K. aren't here, much to Davis' disappointment. Willis doubts that they'll come at all if Endigomon interfered. After the kids question his knowledge about Endigomon, Willis reveals he created him but regrets saying so and storms off, while being followed by Davis. Willis reveals the story about Endigomon, how he became infected and reveals that he was the one who created Diaboromon. Davis offers to help with the rest of the kids and their Digimon. Terriermon overhears the conversation and offers to help. Willis refuses his help out of concern for his safety but Terriermon talks him into letting him. At Willis's home, Endigomon reappears, as expected, but digivolves to . He swiftly evades the attacks of Gargomon, Flamedramon, and and throws all the Digimon around like rag dolls. Antylamon sinks into the lake and rises again as . He then de-digivolves all the Digimon. However, they still try to fight, but to no avail, as Kerpymon grabs them and is about to eat them when and cut off his arms and T.K. and Kari show up. Kerpymon changes the scenery again and de-ages the DigiDestined, revealing that he wanted Willis to "go back" in time to when the virus attacked him. Angewomon and Angemon digivolve to their Mega forms, and , to release two Golden Digi-Eggs for Willis and Davis. Veemon and Terriermon golden armor digivolve to and who get sucked into Kerpymon. Inside they see Endigomon who tells them to destroy the virus. Doing so purifies Kerpymon, who soon dies. After saying goodbye to his new friends, Willis and Terriermon walk back home, and notice the Digi-Egg that will hatch into , Kokomon's Fresh form. Some time later, Willis relaxes watching the reborn Eendigomon dancing. Rating In America, this film was rated by the for action violence. In the UK, the film was rated PG by the for frequent mild violence and horror. Soundtrack Cast Development After the first two Pokémon films, Fox wanted to replicate its success by producing a theatrical feature for Digimon. Unfortunately, Toei Animation had no feature-length films for Digimon, but instead had animation fairs every spring and summer with featurettes showcasing their current animated titles. The only films produced for Digimon by that time were (1999), Our War Game! (2000), and Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals (2000), with the first two directed by Mamoru Hosoda and the final by Shigeyasu Yamauchi. As the three films were twenty, forty, and sixty minutes long, respectively, their footage was condensed to under eighty five minutes. The third film, Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals was heavily cut because Saban Entertainment lacked funding to produce a full two-hour movie. Furthermore, "culturally awkward" Japanese elements are removed, and many North American jokes were written into the script. Jeff Nimoy noted that the first cut of the movie consisted of just the first two films and had plans to release the third film separately as a television movie or direct-to-video, but the idea was overruled. In order to connect the stories of the different movies together, the adapting screenwriters rewrote Our War Game! to include Willis being involved in Diaboromon's creation. Additionally, the subplot of the older DigiDestined being captured by Endigomon was cut out altogether. Originally, Nimoy had Tai narrate the movie, but as Tai did not make an appearance in the third part of the movie, he changed it to Kari instead. The budget of the film production was estimated to be five million dollars. Videos Digimon The Movie Trivia preceded it. Angela Anaconda was a Canadian show that aired on Fox Kids during Digimon Adventure's run, and often was shown before Adventure on the block in the UK. *The English Dub uses two lines of speech that originate from William Shakespeare: **"To vanish into thin air," which Davis uses a variation of. **"To eat someone out of house and home." which Tai uses a variation of. *According to Kari, she and Tai have an uncle named Fred. Later, the new DigiDestined get a ride from Yolei's uncles, one of whom is named Fred. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *In the English dub, when Kari is about to go off to her party, she tells Tai that she got her friend a toy. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The promotional poster miscolors Lopmon with Terriermon colors, though they keep the three horns and different chest pattern. However, Lopmon does not actually appear in the English dub. *The Digital World doesn't appear in this film, but it is mentioned by Kari. *''Our War Game!'' introduces the concept of DNA Digivolution to the anime, and its events are used to explain the concept in Digimon Adventure 02. *''Digimon Hurricane Landing!!'' does not seem to be in continuity with the rest of Digimon Adventure 02, unlike the first two sections (Digimon Adventure and Our War Game!). As Davis has the Digi-Egg of Friendship, it cannot occur before episode 11, and since Ken is still mentioned as an antagonist, it cannot occur after episode 25. Since Davis seems to recognize the Digi-Egg of Miracles, and since the Digimon aren't using their Champion forms, it could have occurred between episodes 21 and 22. However, the movie also has Angemon and Angewomon Digivolving to Mega, which makes it unusual that these forms did not appear in episode 49, and proposes a different iteration of the Digi-Egg of Miracles that is never mentioned again, even by Azulongmon. *The third part of the movie was the most heavily edited: **When Davis, Cody, and Yolei get into the truck, Cody can be heard saying "Climb in, it's perfect!" implying it was Cody climbing into the truck, but it is in fact Willis climbing in. **During the fight with Cherubimon, Terrimon gets hit as he is jumping up. In the next shot, it is a side view, and he has fallen back, with the physics not fluent. Cherubimon reverting Terriermon to Gummymon in this scene was omitted although the dark energy colliding with Terriermon can be seen, as well as a frame showing Gummymon just before Terriermon hits the ground. **In Willis and Davis's fight with Endigomon, the shots are mixed around so that Veemon becomes DemiVeemon, then Veemon again, numerous times without explanation. *The DVD cover mentions that the older DigiDestined are captured by a wayward Digimon. This was a plot element removed from the dub, where Kokomon kidnapped the original DigiDestined and de-aged them. *When Tai and Izzy are receiving e-mails from all over the world, there's a scene in which young Yolei and Ryo are seen sending encouragement from their computers. *The VHS version of the film came with a CD-Rom filled with extras. }} Notes and references See also *Digimon *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Movies